School Division
by FairyTailFTW
Summary: In Magnolia Private School, the school is split into 5 groups, Boys, Girls, Popular Boys, Popular Girls and outcasts. No-one in another group would even consider talking to someone in another group or they will be shunned and become an outcast. But what if the most popular groups in the whole school start having feelings for members of another group? More Pairings inside Please R
1. Chapter 1

**School Division**

**Summary:**

**In Magnolia Private School, the school is split into 5 groups, Boys, Girls, Popular Boys, Popular Girls and outcasts. No-one in another group would even consider talking to someone in another group or they will be shunned and become an outcast. But what if the most popular groups in the whole school start having feelings for members of another group? Pairings inside**

**Just another random story I thought of, tell me what you think please ^_^ Read & Review**

**Pairings:**

**GrayxLucy (hints of one-sided Gruvia as well)**

**ErzaxJellal**

**NatsuxLisanna (some Nalu)**

**LevyxGajeel**

**MiraxFreed**

**BiscaxAlzack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Today class, we have a new student, would you like to introduce yourself?" asked the teacher of G-1 Class** (A/N G stands for Girl, so girl 1 class, and B stands for Boy, so Boy 1 Class)  
**"Juvia's name is Juvia Locksore and Juvia looks forward to being here"

"Did she just address herself in 3rd person?" whispered Lucy to Erza

"I think she did, shame 'cause she's quite pretty and looks rather elegant, I _was_ gonna say she _could_ be in the popular group, but with that strange habit, I'm not too sure now, but we'll see" replied Erza. The teacher didn't hear them due to them sitting at the back of the room, where the rest of the popular group sit, which consists of Erza, Lucy and Mira-Jane (the three female role-models of the school, and many people on the boys side of the school love them, but don't dare admit it) also beside them where Levy, Lucy's best friend, Lisanna, Mira's younger twin sister, and Bisca a childhood friend of Ezra.

**Meanwhile in B-1 Class**

"Today class, we also have a new student, may you please introduce yourself?" asked Gildarts, the teacher of this class.

"Names Lyon Bastia and I look forward to being here and stuff" Lyon introduced not seeming to be interested in the slightest.

"Hmmm what do you think about him Gray?" a popular salmon-haired boy whispered

"I don't like his squinty eyes or his grey hair; it makes him look old, what about you Natsu?" the raven-coloured exhibitionist replied

"Hmm we'll keep an eye on him for now, but at the moment I'm indifferent, we'll ask Jellal and the rest later"

"Well then Lyon, why don't you sit next to Jellal, the blue haired, tattooed boy at the back, and if you don't know already, ask him about the (strange) ways of this school" Gildarts instructed "Jellal I expect you to help him if needed"

"Yeah sure" Jellal solemnly replied

"Meh" said Lyon and began making his way towards his new seat

After 40 minutes of being bored _almost_ to death, Lyon decided to ask Jellal about the rules of the school; he wasn't caught for talking because the teacher was too engrossed at laughing his ass off at the-what-appears-to-be-hilarious-but-yet-relevant T.V. programme on the smart-board.

"What were those _weird_ rules the teacher mentioned earlier?" Lyon questioned  
"Hmmm, ooh do you know about the school division rule(s)?" the tattooed boy asked

"The school division rule, what the hell is that, and may I ask, why is this class only boys?" responded Lyon "School division rule is the rule where boys and girls are separated due to a huge school incident that happened 10 years ago with Mavis and Zeref, two former pupils of the school . Students have been split up into boys and popular boys, to be considered a popular person you have to be officially invited and accepted by the majority of a popular group, with the girls it's the same – girls and popular girls, then if someone is seen talking with someone from the opposite sex, they with be shunned and branded an outcast. The only way you can talk to someone from another group is if you are a member of the student council, which is already full, have been assigned an important message, or are a sibling."

"That's quite a strange rule, so who are members of the so-called popular groups, for both girls and boys?" the new newbie asked

"Well, for the boys the 3 main people are Gray, the raven-haired boy, Natsu, the grinning pink-haired idiot and me. But also there are Gajeel a.k.a. piercing freak, Freed, green-haired guy and Alzack who's to the left of Freed"

"Hmmm so you're one of the popular people then, what about the girls?"

"All girls I know about are Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet and Mira-Jane Strauss; I only know them because there all in the council and so am I, as well as Gray and Freed"

"Mmmk then" was Lyon response

"Oi pack up now, bells about to go." Gildarts' voice boomed throughout the room, ringing in everyone's ears.

**Time-skip Council Meeting**

In the student council room, everyone was sitting round an oval-shaped polished wooden table, on blue fabric seats reading over the last meetings notes using the natural sunlight that illuminated the room through several clean windows.

"Did you guys get a new student as well? Cause we got one with grey hair so he looks _so_ old!" a snorting and laughing Gray shouted.

"Yes, we did she's really pretty and has got sea-blue hair, but she seems to talk in 3rd person" Erza stated matter-of-factly.

"Honestly it's a strange time to get students, in the middle of June, and two at the same time, that are _not_ siblings" the silver-haired beauty said.

"Guys, we're getting off topic here, and Gray, you're the vice-president, so act more mature or Ezra will replace you" the Council President said, a.k.a. Lucy Heartfilia.

"Lucy does have a point, Gray" Jellal backed up

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever, so about organising the summer festival prom thing, I vote we do it in pairs to limit the amount of work, and let my partner do most of it" Gray smirked as he whispered the last part. "I think that may be the best idea you've ever said Gray, I'm impressed. So who should be in what pair?" Freed joked, earning a grunt from Gray. "Hmm I say, we should go with someone in another group, that way nothing will be too boyish or too girlish" Erza suggested. "That's a good idea, hmm I'll go with Jellal" Lucy commanded, causing Gray to unconsciously clench his hands into fists. "Then I'll go with Gray" Erza said smirking ever so slightly as she almost spotted a slight rose colour surface on Lucy cheeks, but the latter looked around to hide it. "Leaving Mira and Freed together, how sweet" Gray teased, making Mira turn a scarlet colour, and Freed mentally curse Gray in his mind.

.

.

.

"Hey Lucy" Jellal began

"Yeah" Lucy replied

"Who else are in the popular group for the girls?"

"Hmmm, I thought you already knew, the other 3 are Bisca Connell, Levy McGarden and Lisanna Strauss, Mira's younger twin" Lucy said.

"Hmm I never knew Mira had a twin, much less a sister" Jellal said, sounding slightly shocked.

"Why?" Erza asked "Cause the new-kid in my class asked me who they were, and I could only name you three"  
"Well anyway, Gray, we _shall_ meet up after school tomorrow to begin?" Erza questioned.

"Aye, ma'am then, we'll go round mine then" '_cause at least then I won't get beat up again and bleed walking home_ Gray continued to think in his mind, shivering at the memory. "Ok, so me and Jellal will handle music and decoration, you and Gray shall handle supplies and cost, Mira you and Freed can focus on promoting this prom and the invitations also think up a theme" The head of Student Council commanded "Besides, this is the only time when people from other groups can talk freely with one another" she continued.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter guys ^_^ tell me what you think, and with my other story The Strongest Couple, what would you think if I made them have some sort of contact with dragons, would it be too cliche or not?**

**Please Review  
**

**|  
V  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm really sorry for not updating but I've just finished having about 20 exams and such, then I've been beta-reading etc. But anywho, heres the next chapter ;) **

**Warning: This Isn't Beta-Read :O  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Two Days Later – 7:30 a.m. Lucy's P.O.V**

"I hate him! I hate him. I will murder him, then revive him and slowly murd-no SLAUGHTER him AGAIN!" a clearly pissed Erza stated. Lucy was walking to school, trying to enjoy the relaxing weather, but that was disrupted when her best friend Erza decided to show up, so now she was stuck listening to her irritated friend with a sweat drop on her head. "What did _Gray_ do this time?" Lucy calmly asked. "He also ran away before I could even register what he had done, I will give him severe punishment to repent!"

"And what exactly did he do then?"

"First when he went round my house, he didn't even help me. Then for some unexplained reason he began _stripping! _Of everything you could do, why the hell was it stripping? And still the list goes on, he decided to be _nosy_ and go through my wardrobe and if that wasn't enough, he decided to 'accidently' spill some red cranberry juice on my favourite white dress! The one I was gonna wear if Jellal ever asked me out…" Erza subtlety faded out the last 5 words as she realised what she was going to say, unfortunately for her though, it didn't go unnoticed by her blonde best friend. "Hmmm, what was? Jellal you say?" Lucy questioned with an evil smirk planted on her face.

"I..err… said that the dress I am going to wear for the dance!" the scarlet haired girl replied unsurely. "I'm sure you did, _Erza" _Then, thus the teasing began…

* * *

"Do I really have to Erza, I don't want too and it has nothing to do with me" Lucy whined hoping that the combination of pouting and whining would work on the fearless Titania. "No Lucy, I will not stand to have him for another minute, I'm truly sorry but I'm sure you two will get along profusely" Unfortunately for Lucy, the backup didn't succeed and she was left to deal with Gray as a terrible partner, whilst Erza had the useful and helpful Jellal. Lucy then had an idea to get a small portion of the revenge she was going to serve to Erza, and that was by embarrassing her. To start she walked near the sitting her scarlet haired friend and put her hand by her mouth which was near Erza's ear. Erza, seeing that Lucy was clearly going to whisper something, she raised a single plucked red brow to signal her curiosity. The blonde girl saw this and took it as a sign to start. "I bet this is just one of your schemes to attempt to get Jellal to notice you more, I wonder what would happen if he ever found out?" Lucy mockingly purred in her friend's pierced ear, she tried ever so desperately to contain her laughter after seeing her friend's reaction. Erza's cheeks were flush beat red, matching the colour of her hair, her eyes were as wide as they could get and she was physically shivering from embarrassment, next time she would think twice about messing with Lucy…

* * *

**Boys' Classroom, General P.O.V **

Gray was literally shaking for fear, he realised that he had signed his own death wish that would be delivered this afternoon in the council room. He had begged his mother not make him come to school, but his mother, Ur, said that he needs to as education was important. He found those very words of encouragement so taunting as he was thinking that you had to live to get and education. He concluded he was doomed and repeatedly cursed himself for acting so foolish the previous day. His thoughts began to run as he thought how his life would of ended if 'the beautiful Lucy' **(A/N I quote XD) **was chosen to be his partner. As Gray's rival, Natsu, walked in shortly after he finished blushing from the thoughts of Lucy and was dragged down to reality and began arguing about the simplest ofthings, disturbing a reading Jellal in the process.

**Time-Skip Council Meeting**

Unfortunately for Gray, the council meeting still came and no natural disaster stopped it from doing so. What did turn out well was that he didn't have to face punishment from the feared Titania, courtesy of Ms Heartfilia calming her down before doing so.  
"After discussing with my good friend Lucy here, we both thought it'd be best if we switch partners, so in other words, Gray get your fat ass out of my group" the scarlet beauty said through gritted pearl white teeth. Hearing his name be mentioned, Gray instantly sat up and jumped out of his seat after hearing what he had to do. He also silently thanked god for letting him partner with Lucy. Jellal on the other hand was pleased as well, not meaning he didn't like Lucy or anything, in fact he thought he would probably work better with her, as he admired her so much and even had the tiniest crush on her at one point, but Erza was well… just Erza, and he thought that this would give them some bonding time and he could eventually ask her out to the dance. After once again allocating the roles for the task at hand, the meeting officially ended and each member went their separate ways, except Lucy who was stuck figuring out a budget that she should set and _fun_ ways toraise that money. Gray decided that he didn't want to go home just yet and decided to go to the library to read (or nap).

Eventually they both left and walked home together…..

* * *

**Time-Skip**

I was eventually Friday, the best day of the week for some, but the crappiest for Gray. You see, he had lessons with a certain person in his class, a person he didn't like very much, but the other hand this person tended to like Gray, a little too much.

**Gray's P.O.V**

_Oh my god, I got fortunate and was spared by Erza yesterday, only to be smothered in gayness today, why do you hate me so much God? Why? _As soon as that thought had ended, I heard my name be called, or rather sung in a gay way. I turned around to see the person I really didn't want to.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sugar Boy, in all his open collared, gelled hair, tight trouser glory.

The gayest boy in school, he had always claimed that he loved me ever since I made his heart go 'pitter patter' whilst changing for P.E.

"Gray, if you keep up with that cute face of yours, I swear that you'll soon be hearing my pumping heart" he sang to start off the hell.

"If I do I swear I'll being running to the toilets ready to throw up" I muttered under my breath.

"Hmmm what was that Grayky-poo?" He responded.

"I said STOP CALLING ME THAT"I replied, by now though, the whole class had picked up on our presence and are laughing their asses off. I would of branded him and outcast, but somehow Flamebrain found him too funny to shun and managed to persuade everyone to let him keep annoying me, if just to see the pissed off look on my face.  
"Only if you stop making my heart beat so fast"…

* * *

**Okay, tell me what you think please and such ^_^ I was writing this chapter and realised it was classed as humour as well so I suddenly got the idea of randomly adding in Sugar Boy (you'll understand this if you keep up with the anime) **

**Next chapter will be on what happened when Gray & Lucy walked home after school and such :3  
**

**Also I will try to update the Strongest Couple by Monday seeing as its the weekend as well**

**^_^ Please Review ^_^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't going to post this chapter this soon 'cause I'm on holiday at the moment and just got back from climbing a mountain o.O, but a recent review from a guest inspired me to do so ^_^ Thank you unknown guest XD. But before the next chappy, here's some review responses. ^_^ And sorry for the late update.  
**

**Unknown (guest): Thank you for the compliment, your review inspired me to post the next chapter so thanks ;) lol, sorry to hear you're grounded though, but when you get unbanned tell me your account username (or just review it) so then we can be friends ;)**

**Rosella6199: I was laughing when I put SugarBoy in as well XD**

**gRayLu010: I…I don't even know where I came up with that Nickname… XD**

**aprildragonfire16: I thought it would be funnier if I he wouldn't be an outcast :D**

**Guest: Thanks, I'm trying not to drown each chapter in humour so I hope this one has the right amount as well ^_^**

**Also, thanks to Miu Shimazu for reviewing ^_^**

**Warning: This Hasn't Been Beta-Read o.O  
**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Fairy Tail, and Probably Never Will...  
**

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V**

"Please leave, the teacher is coming in now" I said through my gritted teeth, trying to sooth down my irritation.

"Good afternoon boys~, I will be your teacher for today as Sir Gildarts is absent due to a...erm... Recent hangover" our teacher said/called. I was glad to see that Sugar-Boy had left me to do his usual routine, I unconsciously let out a sigh in relief, but quickly took it back when I realised who our teacher was.

'Oh. My. God! Why the hell do we have this gay freak as our substitute? Please Kami-sama kill me now' my death wish thoughts were interrupted when the new guy tapped my shoulder, err Luca I think his name was, no Lyon! Yeah that's it.

"Who's that strange teacher?" he whispered to me.

I was about to answer, but smirked as 3 of my weird, smiling classmates ran to the front three desks, as expected. I couldn't help but chuckle as I saw the confused face of my silver-haired classmate. "His name, and yes it is a '_he_', is Master Bob. We call him master because he is head of the house **(A/N In case any of you don't know, I house is like teams that students in the school are divided into and in those teams you would do things like house competitions such as sports day etc.) **called Blue Pegasus and he _is_ gay, so if I were you, I would move towards the back."

"Okay then, but why the hell did those 3 run to the front then?"

All this guy's questions were starting to irritate me.

"You mean Hibiki, Ren and Sugarboy, well they always do that because they're kiss asses and sit at the front to gain teachers attention, plus they're also in the same house" I answered in a slightly irritated tone _'and the gay student **(SugarBoy)**and teacher have this strange understanding bond'_ I continued in my head.

By the time I had finished answering all his questions, I was at my usual seat at the back, next to Jellal who was in the midst of conversation with Freed, so I sat down unnoticed and began to doze off. One of the few reasons why having the 3 teacher's pets present is a positive is that when the entire teacher's attention is on them, we can do whatever we want at the back. Taking advantage of that opportunity, I put my head down on the desk and began daydreaming and smirking, remembering the session I had when walking home last night with Lucy.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(/-\)**

**\(^-^)/**

**Meanwhile in the girls' class **

**General P.O.V**

"Why do we have the wrinkly old witch?" a scarlet haired girl whispered to her best friend. "I don't know, but I heard that Gray's class has" Lucy paused, inserting a giggle "the gay '_Master_' Bob teacher" she continued. Hearing this, Erza burst out laughing, as she had once saw the teacher one time talking/flirting with some of the boys in the hallway.

"Sucks to be them rig-" Lucy began, but was interrupted by a clearly pissed off teacher.

"Stop talking in the back row! God how I hate children" the teacher, Polyhuisca, snapped at Erza and Lucy, before muttering the last 5 words.

"Yes Miss" the two females said in unison, grumbling incoherent words shortly after, something along the lines 'moody old hag' or 'does she ever shut up?', Levy and other girls around the duo began giggling slightly, hearing the girls' insults.

"Good, now if I see either of you talking again, you will leave and be reported to the head teacher. Do you understand? Now back to today's lesson, we will be looking at diseases that humans can catch and how to treat them" the anatomy-specialist teacher told the students. Realising that the class would be boring, Lucy began doodling in her rough book, and without thinking, she wrote Gray with a love heart around it. This though, didn't go unnoticed by her petite blue-haired best friend, who was questionably staring at the blonde's doodles, planning on asking her about it later, during the lunch break.

"Achoo!" Lucy, sneezed again, for the nth time, making her accidentally scribble over Gray's name, this too didn't go unnoticed by Levy.

* * *

**Time-Skip Lunch Break**

**General P.O.V Still**

"Ne, Lu-chan~" Levy said in a mischievous voice, leaning closer to the blonde beauty's ear with a innocent smirk plastered on her face, she was readying to whisper something either private or secretive.

"Hai, Levy-chan?" Lucy responded with a questioning face.

"Why were you writing Gray with a love heart around it?"

"I don't know what you talking about-achoo- ah, that's the tenth time I've sneezed today Levy-chan" Lucy whined, hoping to change the subject, and fortunately for her, the Gray topic was forgotten, for now.

"My, what did you, were you out in the rain last night, with that horrible weather yesterday I wouldn't be surprised if you caught a cold"

"I know, but it wasn't my fault, honest!"

"Who's was it then?" the blunette asked, clearly not believing her blonde friend.

"It was…um Gray's" the blonde replied, with a light blush painted onto her face as she mumbled the person to blame's name.

"Oh Gray's, wait GRAY'S!? Why?" Levy asked surprised with Lucy's answer  
"Well, not entirely his fault…" Lucy began, sitting down on a patch of grass near a Sakura tree. She gently patted the ground next to her, signalling Levy to sit beside her, so that she could tell her the events that occurred the previous day.

_**Flash-Back**_

_Lucy was just finishing up her duties and suggestions that she and Gray could use to raise money. She had thought of several ideas and had a backup plan just in case, pleading her father to fund the prom, seeing as he was a wealthy business man. She was gathering her belongings and picked up two books that she realised needed to be returned to library by today._

"_Oh shoot, I'll just go there on the way out" the blonde muttered to herself. She grabbed both the books, which were entitled 'Romeo & Juliet' and 'A Fateful Encounter' both of which were recommended to her by Levy. _

_When she was walking through the last empty corridor, she was thinking up plots to put into her romance novel, this ended up as a futile attempt and the blonde just let out a tired sigh. Turning left into the doors of the spacious library, Lucy looked at her 24 hour pink watch and let out an irritant groan, it read – __**17:09. **_

_Lucy then left the books on the librarian's desk and a little note telling her who dropped off the books; then began walking out again. Just as she was reaching the doors, she had an urge to look left and gaze out the window. She jumped and face-palmed as she heard the only just noticed the heavy rain and lightning, but something that reflected from the illumination caused by the lightning caught her eye. _

"_Wait...I-Is someone there?" she asked, not expecting or hoping to get an answer, but she did anyway. She turned her head when she heard a male voice, coming from an occupied fabric armchair. _

"_Ehhh _–yawn– _who's that?" the unknown boy questioned in a sleepy, from being woken up, squinting his eyes to get a better picture of Lucy._ _When the lightning flashed again and the raven-haired boy found that the person to blame for his awakening from his peaceful slumbe, was none other than the person he was dreaming about!  
"Lucy! What are you doing here, and what's the time by the way?" Gray asked in a sleepy tone. _

"_Kyaa! Oh it's just you Gray. I was just returning some books, and saw you waking up a few moments ago, what are you doing at this time of day?I was just about to head home" Lucy replied, still slightly shocked and unintentionally ignored the boy's last question. Fortunately though, the latter didn't seem to bothered._

"_Well, I was…err…you know, looking for some books on my History Report?" He lied, sad to s"Well, I was…err…looking for some books on my History Report" He lied, sad to say for him, the blonde beauty did not buy it, and expressed this by giving him a glare which he could feel even if he could not see it made the raven-hair boy spill out the truth – "I couldn't be bothered to walk home 'cause I was sleepy so I decided to nap for a little longer than planned" Gray admitted._

"_You shouldn't make use of the school's facilities for personal reasons Gray, you should know that by now and _especially _because you're a council member, next time I'll have to tell Erza"Lucy warned in a serious tone of voice._

"_Y-Yes ma'am" _

_Lucy then decided to wait for Gray to collect his belongings and walk out of school together, because they lived only a few roads from each other. Sadly, when the duo walked out of school together, the weather didn't let up at didn't help at all when the sound of thunder came around occasionally, not contributing to Lucy's slight phobia of storms, she was trying to mask it from Gray, as she really dislikes being that concentrating on staying huddled under her umbrella would be enough to calm her nerves. _

_Gray on the other hand couldn't __**take **__the deafening silence, so to amuse himself, he thought grabbing and taking Lucy's sole umbrella would at least make it a heck less quieter. _

_Still not comprehending would the raven-haired boy had done, the blonde stood dumbly under the rain, with no cover whatsoever, just staring and blinking. That was, until she completely and utterly exploded._

"_GRAY FRICKIN' FULLBUSTER YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" she screamed, her answer not one she enjoyed:_

"_Run, Lucy, RUN!" Gray retaliated, laughing as he tightened his grip around the ruby coloured umbrella, he didn't mind if he was getting wet, at least no where _near_ as much as Lucy did, so he just kept running into the pelting raindrops, not looking where he was going. _

_The school council president carelessly followed after the deputy,getting soaked and screaming in the process. _

_When they came to a fork in the road, each side leading to they're own houses -cough- mansions -cough- Gray, satisfied with how drenched the blonde was, thought it would be best if he gave in now._

_The raven-haired boy sighed before stopping just before the roads splitted. "Here you go Luce" He said, handing over the dripping umbrella. He heard her 'hmph' and turn her nose up as she snatched it. Looking at how soaked the poor blonde was, he couldn't help but feel guilty, but the feeling of amusement overpowered that thought and so he let out a snicker. But hearing what the blonde said next made his face turn deathly pale…_

"_Don't think I won't tell Erza about this little…event"_

'_Tell Erza, tell Erza, Erza the demon, Erza the scariest person you will ever meet, Erza the TITANIA! I'm dead' echoed in his mind as the blonde stalked off, finally putting up her umbrella as she continued the journey home._

_**Flash-Back End**_

"…At that's how I got a cold and my phone -achoo- taken away from me for a week" Lucy finished, letting out a depressed sigh.

"Oh it's alright Lu-chan, and bless you. But are you gonna tell Ezrza what Gray did yesterday?" Levy asked, picturing what Erza would do to the poor soul if she did find out, the blunette shuddered at the thought. "It depends on how much he helps me tonight" the blonde said with an evil smirk on her flawless face. "Anways, should we get back Mira-san and the others now?" Lucy said, finally getting up.

* * *

**With Gray and the Guys**

**Gray's P.O.V**

"Achoo!" I groaned as I sneezed for the 10th time today._'I think I'm coming down with something, either that or someones talking about me, I wonder who. Might be Lucy…telling Ezra what I did' _My eyes widened at the thought, _'maybe if I beg, it won't be too late. I hope'_

"Ice-Face, we still need to copy Jellal's homework!" I heard Flame-Brain call me, I would of punched him for what he called me, but it was true I hadn't done my Math homework and I had a strict teacher as well.

"Yeah, yeah Pinky" I retaliated, smirking at him screaming 'It's Salmon not PINK!'

'_I ask Lucy how I can amend for behaviour yesterday, during the council meeting in 5 period' _I thought, trailing after Natsu.

* * *

**So, I was wondering would you guys prefer if I made this a short story (so it ends after the prom, around 5-10 chapters) or continue it so it has like 20-30+ chapters?**

**But anyways, tell me what your thought of this chapter by reviewing or P.M me ^_^**

**Till next time….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter, I'm sorry it's not too long (1500 words), but I've been busy lately, and I apologise for the late update as well :3 **

**I've been told that I keep misspelling Erza's name so I'm really sorry XD**

**Anyways, here are some review responses:**

**MissLucyFullbuster: Thank you, and I'm pretty sure this is going to be a long story ^_^ which is hopefully a good thing. And I might make the prom plot last for about 15 chapters, then make a new one or something. :D**

**GoldenRoseTanya: I know random right?**

**Idcocoagirl: Thanks :) and I'm planning on making the story long ^_^**

**Guest 8/13/12: I'm planning on making it long, and thank you for reviewing :D**

**Erza (guest): I know :3 I'm sorry I'm really stupid XD I've changed (hopefully all of them) now ^_^**

**Km28ave: Sorry you're not a fan of the pairing :( I've made a story which is GrayLu x Sticy x NaLu story that you might like though, and though this is listed as a GrayLu story, I may add some NaLu in before the full on NaLi comes in (honestly I'm not too struck on the latter, I just did it so Natsu wasn't left out XD)**

**Aprildragonfire16: Thank you, I'm trying to add comedy in this story :D I'm glad you liked it. And thank you for the correction, :3 I feel so stupid XD**

**Fairytaillover34: I'm planning on making it long ^_^ Thanks for reviewing as well.**

**Lillian Jade: This story is defiantly going to be long ^_^. And your certainly not the only sucker for GrayLu fics XD And my favourite shippings, probably GrayLu, Jerza, JellalxLucy ( I love that crack fic XD) some NaLu and some Sticy (not so much though) **

**And btw your spelling wasn't that bad, also I love long reviews ^_^ (sorry about all the and's, some author I am XD)**

**Also, thank you kara for reviewing. ^_^ **

**Warning: This hasn't been beta read, and if anyone is interested in beta reading, PM me please ^_^  
**

**Disclaimer: Still no progress since the last chapter, haven't managed to conquer or own Fairy Tail...yet  
**

* * *

**General P.O.V**

As Gray and Natsu exited their Maths class, Gray decided to engage in a short conversation before he headed off to the dreaded School Council meeting.

"I got an A, what'd you get Natsu?" he asked, with an irritating smirk, as he was walking down the busying corridors.

"Another C" the salmon-headed boy said with a depressed sigh, his parents were really gonna lecture him tonight.

"How'd you manage that, when you were even copying Jellal's? Goes to show how dumb you are Ash for Brains"

"What'd ya say, Ice Freak?"

"What, so now your deaf Tabasco Freak?"

"Says who Droopy Eyes?"

"Squinty Eye-" before Gray could finish his insult; Jellal dragged him off to the School Council Meeting, in attempts to stop an oncoming fight.

"Gray, we need to hurry up, before Mira lectures us on our punctuality" the electric-blue haired boy warned. In the end, Gray complied with his heeding, as he didn't want to face the wrath of Mira, and most likely Erza, and probably an irritated Lucy, and maybe an annoyed Freed.

* * *

As soon as Gray opened the wooden double doors to the meeting room, he remembered why he didn't want to come.

.

.

.

.

Lucy giving him _the Erza Glare,_ one of the worst and sometimes last stare anyone is ever going to see - was what he was expecting to see. But instead there was Levy, a bright student who often fills in for any missing council member, was giving him the coldest glare she could muster, which wasn't that scary.

The thing that made Gray stop and think for a moment was that there was no chatty blonde in the room whatsoever, and also, why the hell was Levy giving him evils?

**Levy's P.O.V**

_All his fault that Lu-chan isn't here now, but no matter how hard I try, I just can't give him a threatening stare because of what happened to make Lu-chan go to the nurses office, it was just so, KAWAII!_

I didn't realise that while I was lost in my own thoughts, everyone present was staring at me with a puzzled expression, making me blush bright red.

"Hey Jellal~" I cooed "Fullbuster" I continued. I somehow couldn't help but notice that I was the only one who greeted Gray, with the exception of Mira. I silently snickered in response.

"Just in time, unfortunately since Lucy can't join us, Gray you'll be leading this meeting, and if you fail to conduct a good meeting, you'll receive punishment" Erza warned

"Also, Levy was just about to tell us about Lucy's absence, before you rudely interrupted, please continue now Levy"

_I can't decide; should I tell the truth and possibly end Gray's life here? I mean he's already sweating bullets, so I assume he already knows what's at stake if I don't lie. But that would be mean to Lu-chan, I'll just say that she had a headache._

"Lucy-san can't join us today because she said she had a bad headache and is resting in the nurse's office for now, she told me to tell Gray that you need to be a scribe and tell her everything that was discussed in today's meeting"

* * *

**General P.O.V. - In the Nurse's Office**

"How are you feeling, Lucy-san? I'm sorry I couldn't help you anymore" A particular shy pink headed nurse asked.

"I'm feeling better, but I think I'm coming down with the flu"

"I'm sorry, but at least it's almost the weekend. Anyway would you like me to call home so someone can pick you up?"

"If it's not too much to ask"

"Hai, I'll get right on it, but before I go, can you please take these pills, I'm sorry if you have difficulty swallowing them, but there was no liquid form left, I'm sorry"

"Aeries-sensei, you worry too much!" the blonde replied, with a cough and a sneeze following suit.

* * *

**Back to the Council Meeting**

Since everything had already been discussed in previous meetings and also because Lucy wasn't here, each council member had nothing to really talk about so they ended up doing their own thing, with the exception of Erza who was sorting out some papers relating to costs.

On the left side of the room, Mira and Levy were having a conversation relating to the sick Lucy.

"Do you think we should visit Lucy in the sick room?" a silver haired beauty insisted.

"I would love to visit Lu-chan, but she seemed quite ill, so I'm pretty sure she's gonna be sent home"

"Oh, poor Lucy-chan, what happened? Do you know how she got sick?"

"Yeah, I'll explain later, when it's not so...crowded, maybe if we visit her house later, I'll tell you, ne?"

"Hai hai, Levy-chan, enough with the boring stuff, if Lucy isn't well enough tomorrow, could you please help out with the oncoming game as we will be a cheerleader down, it's gonna be a match between houses, Fairy Tail vs. Sabertooth, it will be very promising I assure you"

"Oh it sounds interesting; I come to watch just in case"

"Hai hai!"

"Keep it down; I am trying to concentrate on these figures!" A scarlet haired girl scolded.

"Would you like some help Erza?" Jellal offered, pausing his conversation with Gray and Freed.

"N-no thank you Jellal, the hour is almost up anyway" Erza replied with a slight stammer followed by a blush, which darkened when the said boy began helping the scarlet gather her things and papers.

Going back to what Erza said a moment ago, everyone checked the clock which was innocently hanging on the light blue wall and realised that, in fact, it was 15:04; meaning it was almost the end of the school day. On that note, everyone else began to pack up and exit the council room.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When everyone was dismissed from their lessons and went home, 3 best friends were walking to an unwell blonde's house.

"Ne Levy-chan, how did Lucy-chan really get sick?" Mira asked.

"You mean to say what you said in the meeting room, was a lie?" Erza questioned, with a slightly impatient tone.

"Oh yeah, ha ha" Levy awkwardly laughed "It may not be entirely true, but she may or may not of gotten ill due to a result of a certain someone's actions" She said to Erza, and then turned her head to Mira, mouthing something along the lines of – 'I'll tell you in detail later, sorry', With a sheepish smile on her petite face.

With some more chit chat, the trio arrived at the blondes house, ready to interrogate the poor girl...

"Hey Lucy!"

* * *

**Again, sorry for the short chapter and late update, but I haven't had too much spare time :/**

**I'll try to update all my other stories ASAP ^_^**

**Now, with another question, what sport do you want the guys to play?**

**Basketball, Football, Rugby or American Football (I'm not American so I don't have too much knowledge of that, my brother plays rugby so I have a fair amount of knowledge of that and basic familiarity with basketball and football) ^_^**

**I've seen a couple other stories do this so, I'm gonna try:**

**If you could be a part of any guild what would it be?**

**She is obsessed with dragons, who is she?**

**Tell me what you think be reviewing or PM me ^_^**

**(/-\)**

**\(^_^)/**


End file.
